(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of metallization in the fabrication of integrated circuits, and more particularly, to a method of forming an improved etch stop layer for metallization in the manufacture of integrated circuits.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In a common application for integrated circuit fabrication, a contact/via opening is etched through an insulating layer to an underlying conductive area to which electrical contact is to be made. A conducting layer material is deposited within the contact/via opening. The damascene and dual damascene processes have become a future trend in metallization. Trenches or vias and trenches are etched in an insulating layer. The trenches or vias and trenches are inlaid with metal to complete the contacts. In all of these processes, etch stop layers are required to accurately form the trenches and vias. A silicon carbide etching stop layer has a good copper diffusion barrier capability and a lower dielectric constant than silicon nitride. Nevertheless, moisture resistance of the silicon carbide is worse than that of silicon nitride. Also, low dielectric constant (k) material to silicon carbide etching selectivity needs to be improved.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,127,262 and 6,209,484 both to Huang et al shows an etching stop and anti-reflective coating film comprising silicon oxynitride deposited using a PECVD process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,304 to Hayashi et al teaches a silicon carbide or silicon nitride etching stop in a transparent layer process.